


A Wedding

by Ttori315



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A lil bit anyway, Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, no spoilers for anything, not any movie compliant really, pure fluff, we all need happiness after iw, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttori315/pseuds/Ttori315
Summary: It's a wedding fic?





	1. Planning

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Pepper and Tony interacting about the wedding.

“Why is planning a wedding harder than running a damn company!?” Pepper yelled as she walked into the lab.

“Well…” Tony started, turning from his work bench and grinning widely. “It’s my wedding you’re planning. Everything has to be absolutely perfect or I’ll go full bridezilla on you.”

Pepper rolled her eyes and got a binder out of her bag. Tony knew the only reason she had agreed to plan his wedding was because she knew that neither he nor Steve would be able to do it on their own or together. He also knew that she was rather enjoying herself, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. 

“I’ve got the flowers ordered, but the venue is trying to charge extra because, and I quote, ‘Supervillains may think this would be the best time to attack, with no one having their guard up.' It’s complete bullshit!” Pepper threw her hands up in the air and started pacing.

“Pep, Pepper, my favorite woman in the world, why does it matter if they charge more? I’m a billionaire and I can handle it. It’s like dimes and pennies.” He looked through the pricing chart and rolled his eyes. Really, it wasn’t like he couldn’t afford to spend a little extra if it made the people who owned the venue happy.

“It’s the principle of the thing! No one in their right mind would even think about attacking at the wedding! There are too many superheroes going.” She hadn’t stopped pacing and her voice was getting louder.

Carefully, Tony stood and took one of her hands. “Pepper, if it makes the civilians happy, just do it. Not all of our enemies are in their right minds, so they have a reason to be worried. I understand how you feel but I can afford it.” He knew she had a right to be angry, it really was bullshit, but he wanted to smooth everything over. Pepper sighed and nodded. 

“Fine, but I’m making them sign a contract so they can’t up the price again and they won’t be able to use this for promotional purposes.” Her eyes narrowed, daring him to challenge her on that.

“Sounds like a good idea to me. We can play hardball with them. And thank you Pepper. I really appreciate you doing this for us. Neither Steve nor I could handle this without you.” He said and hugged her, genuinely grateful. He didn’t know what he would do without her. “You’re sent from the gods and my life is so much better because of you.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes and hugged him back. “I know you couldn’t.” she teased. “You don’t know your social security number still.”

“I don’t need it. If I do, I can bet you that Steve knows it too.” He teased back and rested his chin on her shoulder. “I’m really getting married.” His voice was quiet, a mix of awe and terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen. This took me forever to post but whatevs. IW destroyed me so this is just fluffy nonesense that I needed because I am SAD. So enjoy

The wedding was small and intimate. After having his entire life plastered over magazine covers and celebrity gossip sites Tony just wanted to enjoy a private moment with his friends and family. Steve was more than happy with this he said because there weren’t many people he wanted there.

Pepper had arranged everything beautifully. The flowers were perfect complimenting eachother and not overpowering the small space where the ceremony was being held. Really Tony thought as he looked around Pepper could make a killing as a wedding planner. He didn’t have to worry about anything but actually getting the words out of his mouth without rambling or running away. Not that he wanted to run away, but no matter how much he loved Steve, this was still terrifying.

“You good Tones?” Rhodey asked, walking up behind him as he stared at one of the flower arrangements.

“It’s a bit surreal.” Tony admitted, smiling at his best friend and best man. “Steve and I are actually getting married. He actually said yes. This is actually happening.”

“And you two have actually been acting like a married couple for about five years now, so I’m glad it’s actually happening.” Rhodey teased, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders and leading him to the room that he was supposed to wait in. He’d be the one walking down the aisle of course. Having Rhodey and Pepper walking with him just incase his legs gave out or something.

“Everyone says we act like a married couple whenever we do anything, even before we were dating. I’m starting to think it was wishful thinking by the team. They just wanted us together so we’d be too distracted by each other to bother them about anything.” Tony shot back, opening the door and stopping for a second to stare at his suit.

“You caught us.” Rhodey said, rolling his eyes. “Come on, get in the suit and pretty yourself up. Gotta be a glowing bride. You’re almost Tony Stank-Rogers.”

Tony rolled his eyes, without acknowledging the joke as he ran a finger down the front of the suit jacket. His tailor had really done an amazing job, he’d have to give him something extra. This was probably the best suit he’d seen from Gio.

“I’m really getting married.” Tony murmured, feeling breathless.

*  
As the music played, Tony stepped out, Pepper on his left while Rhodey was on his right. The aisle was just big enough for the three of them to fit. When he spotted Steve, turned back and smiling in his own suit, his legs almost gave out. He may have tripped and landed on his face if his two best friends hadn’t held him up.

“Steady.” Pepper said under her breath, shooting him a worried glance.

When they reached the end of the aisle Pepper stood next to Natasha as Rhodey stood right behind Tony. He squeezed his shoulder gently once before taking a step back.  
Tony looked at Steve, already feeling tears come to his eyes. “Hey.” He said quietly, taking Steve’s hand in his own.

“Hey there. You look gorgeous.” Steve responded, squeezing his hand gently.

They turned to look at Thor, who was the officiant. Why Tony let Clint convince him to do it, he didn’t know, but at least the ceremony would be memorable. There was talk of a ‘mighty union,’ as well as ‘everlasting care and affection.’ He was a bit surprised by how heartfelt it was and appreciated that Thor really seemed to have taken this seriously. God, he had the best friends.

Bucky, Steve’s best man, handed them the rings with a wink before stepping back again.

Oh god the vows. Now Tony was definitely gonna cry.

“Tony,” Steve said softly, staring at him as though they were alone in their room, love shining on his face. “The first day we met, we weren’t immediately friends. I thought we were never going to get alone, but as time went on, I realized who you were, what you could do how you made everything and everyone you touched better, and I fell inlove with you. You gave me a home, you became my home. I don’t know what I would have done without you there to talk me through those tough nights and to tease me mercilessly about being so behind in pop culture. You’re the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I go to sleep. I’m better because I know you. I love you so much.” He slipped the ring onto Tony’s finger and kissed his cheek lightly.

How was Tony supposed to follow that? He didn’t even know if he could talk without his voice cracking and that was just unfair. Taking a deep breath, he smiled.

“Well, Not sure if I can top that.” He joked and squeezed Steve’s hand. He heard a few chuckles from their friends and Steve grinned. “Steve, I can’t put into words how much you mean to me. You’re my world and I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. You’ve seen me in my darkest times and you’ve stayed. We’ve been through so much together and it feels like nothing can stop us, as long as we’re fighting together. I’m thinking about you every minute of every day, and I know I’m not good at remembering things like anniversaries and birthdays, but I promise that I’ll always remember how much I love and need you in my life. I don’t want to be anywhere but by your side. I love you.”  
Steve blinked rapidly, tears sliding down his cheeks. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He murmured.

“With the power given to me by the Allfather and Getordained.org I now pronounce you wed!” Thor declared, throwing his hands up.  
Tony laughed and tugged Steve’s hands, pulling him closer so they could kiss. He heard a few wolf whistles, Clint he was sure, but it didn’t matter because he and Steve were finally married.

*

The reception was at the Tower because it made everything so much easier. They had the room and all of the extra rooms when everyone inevitably got trashed.

Tony kept glancing at Steve, touching his ring and grinning at the other man whenever they made eye contact from across the room. He was currently talking to Scott while Tony and Rhodey were talking about their college pranks with Clint. Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off Steve for long though. They were married. Married!

He spotted Bucky coming up from behind Steve and his smile widened even more. He caught the brunette’s eye and nodded. Clapping his hands, he addressed the room.  
“Okay everyone!” he shouted. “Time to toss the bouquet!” he snatched the flowers he’d walked down the aisle with and walked toward a window. A group amassed, some men and mostly the women, everyone with indulgent smiles on their faces, and Tony stood facing them. “Ready?” He lifted the bouquet up and acted like he was going to throw it, before laughing and holding it in both hands again.

He walked up to Natasha and handed it to her with a grin. She looked at him suspiciously, but before she could ask what the hell he was doing, Bucky came up behind her, tapped her on the shoulder, and dropped to one knee. When she turned, her eyes widened just a bit.

“Hey Nat, so ugh… How about we get married next?” Bucky asked, holding up a ring.

“Did you… Are you really asking me to marry you at Tony and Steve’s reception?” she asked, incredulously. She was smiling though, almost laughing.

“It was his idea.” Bucky shrugged, pointing at Tony. “Was talking to Steve and Tony about how I should propose and Tony thought it’d be cute. I’m… uh not hearing a no…?” He looked a bit nervous.

“Of course it’s not a no, you dork. Of course I’ll marry you. Took you long enough.” She teased and kissed his lips, taking the ring from him. He got up and wrapped her in a hug.  
“I feel like a fairy godmother at my own wedding!” Tony said, laughing.

“Don’t ruin it, Stark.” Natasha shot back, but there was no heat behind her words.

Tony felt arms wrap around him from behind and he leaned into them.

“Congrats you two. I’m gonna steal this one away.” Steve said, pulling Tony away without a response from the others.  
They found an unoccupied hallway and kissed lazily, holding onto one another.

“Think I should suggest Pepper as the wedding planner?” Tony asked when they pulled away for air.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they got hitched in Vegas. Don’t think they’ll wanna make a big deal out of it.” Steve responded, chuckling.

“Think I will anyway. They deserve a nice ceremony, surrounded by friends.” Tony was already thinking about calling Gio about suits.

“We’ll see what they want and go from there. Let’s enjoy our night. We’re finally married.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close.

“We’re married!” Tony responded, burying his face in Steve shoulder. He didn’t think he could be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in awhile and am getting back into it! Please leave me some advice, criticisms/stuff. Originally posted on my tumblr toriisahunter


End file.
